1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus which displays content data, a display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital television broadcasting allows broadcasting of various types of information in addition to images and music. The information includes, for example, an electronic program guide (EPG).
The storage capacity of the broadcast receiver can be increased by attaching a large-capacity hard disk. It is difficult to find desired content when the hard disk contains a large amount of data. To solve this, there is known a system capable of searching for broadcast data of each category by holding broadcast data in association with information such as the EPG.
However, the user does not know which contents data he should begin viewing among a large amount of contents data. Thus, there is proposed a technique of assisting viewing of stored content by determining the viewing priority of stored contents (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-33601).
Even if the same contents data is stored for a long time or a plurality of number of times, the user does not always like contents. Regarding this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-164213 discloses a technique of presenting program information which meets the user's preferences by using the user's viewing tendency.
Most conventional receivers comprise a function of automatically recoding every broadcast episode of a serial program such as a drama series. Since the receiver can save a large amount of data, the user does not care about the storage capacity and need not view every broadcast episode. However, it becomes hard to make out up to which episode the user has viewed.
To solve this problem, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343520 manages the episode number of each contents data in a serial program, and whether the contents data has been recorded and viewed. When the user designates playback of a serial program, recorded broadcasts are played back in order from the earliest episode.
Few users enjoy only the middle part of a narrative program such as a drama or movie.
Considering this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-072545 discloses a technique of presenting program information which satisfies user's preferences in consideration of whether the remaining broadcast time is sufficient for a narrative program.
However, the conventional methods cannot determine whether the user has time to view related data which should be seen before the target data. The conventional methods cannot change the display method depending on an obtained determination result.